A New Passion
by extra-victory
Summary: Aang and the gang have a new freind. but is he as trutsworthy as the seems? Hilairity, action, Kataang a little later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Ex-v: Wow. My Very, very first time writing an Avatar Fanfiction. Wow! **

**A New Passion**

"Its always me isn't it. Always. Why can't they be more appreciative of the things I do for them? Do they know how hard it is living with them?" Sokka grumbled and kicked a log. Of course, he hurt his toe. Cursing, he hopped on one foot, attempting to carry his firewood regardless of his "condition.". It wasn't working very well.

Groaning, he made his way back to camp. "What took you so long?" was the immediate outcry from Toph. "I'm freezing over here!" She called impatiently, jabbing her finger at him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" He replied stumbling over the sleeping bodies of Aang and Katara(no, they're not sleeping together.). Fed up, Toph stomped her foot, and the earth beneath Sokka's feet shifted, rushing him over to her.

This was immediately followed up by Sokka's gasp of surprise. "D-don't do that!!" he wheezed, still in slight shock. Toph grinned widely and took the wood from his trembling hands.

_Three hours later…_

"HOW LONG IS IT GONNA TAKE YOU TO MAKE THIS FIRE!?" Sokka screamed at the top of his lungs. Birds rushed out of their nests in shock. The very earth seemed to shake, and Aang and Katara bolted upright.

"Oh, AND YOU COULD MAKE IT FASTER?! LET'S SEE YOU TRY!!!" Toph screamed back equally loud.

"what happened here?" Aang moaned sleepily. "Where's Mr. Bunny?"

Sokka growled dangerously. "WAKE UP!!" he roared, whipping his boomerang at Aang. A hollow thudding noise resonated through the dark as the boomerang ricocheted off Aangs head. A moment of silence ensued, and then Aang groaned and shook his head. "What happened….Oh! Sokka, you're back!"

"Yes. Yes I am." Sokka Replied.

**Ex-v: huh. That was like, uber short. Sorry! Next Chappie's comin up!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ex-v: I'm back again!! I updated this story like, five minutes ago, but here is chapter two anyway!

"Did somebody say something about lighting a fire?" a playful voice sounded from behind Sokka. It reminded him a little too much of Aang's for his comfort. Slowly,

Sokka turned around.

"Who are you supposed to be?" He asked grumbling. The Boy thought a moment. "who aren't you supposed to be?" he retorted, grinning from ear to ear. He looked about Aang's age, too. And he was about as tall as Aang too.

"Oh, I see. I know you're type! Happy go lucky, cheerful optimistic! I have had enough of cheerful optimists around me!! For the past…Uh…..Long time, I have been surrounded by optimists!! I Am Done! DONE I TELL YOU!!!!!" Sokka screamed, falling to his knees.

Toph, who had been remaining quiet for the purpose of watching Sokka, now spoke up. "In other words, come sit by the fire." She invited. "Speaking of which, you don't have any matches, do you?" Katara asked, crawling over to sit around the non-existent fire.

"Thanks!" the newcomer replied, sitting down. He had ragged black hair, and pale white skin, that had only a taint of tan. But the thing that Sokka noticed first, was his golden eyes. Those eyes looked familier….

His torn rags of clothing were the first thing everyone else saw, though, and the immediately took pity on him. "Oh! Aren't you cold!" Aang asked innocently. "naw, I'm always nice and warm and toasty!" He replied cheerily.

"Glad to know that. What's you're name?" Katara asked curiously. "Sozin" the boy replied. Immediately, Sokka gasped. "You're named after the previous fire lord?" he asked disbelievingly.

"yeah, but you can call me sin. Or Sorin, or whatever." He replied. "are you a firebender?" Toph asked cautiously. She needed to know. They all needed to know.

Everyone leaned in as Sorin opened his mouth to reply. "yeah!" he gasped. "how did you know?"

An uneasy silence floated through the group. Everyone winced in preparation for a fireball or something, but nothing came. After five seconds, Aang broke the silence. "You're not going to torch us or anything?" He asked.

"No!! Of course not!" Sorin replied hastily, shaking his head. "Please don't chase me away! I haven't lit anything yet!! Not even you're fire!!" he cried hastily waving his arms around.

Slowly, a smile creeped up on katara's face. Sorin reminded her of Aang. And anything that was like Aang was alright with her! She blushed as she realized what she just thought.

Toph was coming around the same way. Anything this innocent or immature or Aang-like had to be okay.

I think I kinda like this guy, Aang thought to himself, smiling. Sokka was the only one who wasn't thinking anything of the kind. Sokka was glaring angrily at Sorin, wishing he would just kinda go away, but even he had to admit this guy was emiting some strange happy-vibes that made him grow on you.

Calming down, Sorin realized they weren't yelling, or screaming, or chasing him away, and decided to talk. "So…..about lighting your fire…..can I??" he asked hopefully.

Katara had to laugh. His begging face reminded her so much of Aang. "Yes, of course you can."

A eager, odd fire lit in Sorin's eyes as he stood up. Bowing slightly, he jabbed out a two fingers, and immediately, a small, bright flame shot forward and struck the wood, lighting it ablaze.

Staring in awe, the group couldn't help but smile and absorb the heat of the newly made fire.

**Ex-v: whew! Look at that! Chappie two done!! Please review !! BTW, chappie three comin up!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ex-v: This is the third chappie I made you all wait so long for. Hope ya like it!**

_1 and a half ours later…._

The silence was killing him. He couldn't take it anymore. Finally, Aang broke the silence. "so…Where'd you learn firebending?" Aang asked. He knew it was kinda a stupid question, but hey, its better than nothing!

"From an old master, I don't know if you've heard of him. Joeng Joeng the deserter?" Came the solemn reply.

Aang gasped. "Joeng Jeong! I've met him!! I actually got a lesson or two from him, but then I screwed up…firebending was harder than I thought…" Aang admitted.

"Joeng Joeng was a hard teacher. Wise, but strict. And he acts like a true firebending master. He is, of course." Sorin said, laughing.

"will you show us some tricks?" Katara asked hopefully.

"Well, …firebending is very dangerous. It is difficult to use for anything else but a weapon. That is what master taught me, anyway. But I could try it, as long as I don't set the forest on fire. Or anything else." Sorin replied, giggling. "I'd love to show you!"

Standing up, Sorin paused a moment. Then, bowing, he took a wide, wide stance(that Aang recognized) , and leapt up into the air.

Swirling in midair, he extended his leg, and missive fire ball leapt from his foot and slammed into a tree. Landing gracefully, he spun into a crouch and thrust two fingers forward. Immediately a brilliant blue light leaped from his fingertips and crashed through two trees, bringing them to the ground.

Quickening his pace, he launched two powerful jets of flame from his fists, than spun into the air, launching another fireball from his foot. Shifting rapidly through dozens of stances, he shot fireball after fireball in every direction, unleashing powerful streams of flames that lit up the night.

The gang couldn't help but stare in awe.

**Ex-v: well? Hope ya liked it! Next chappie'l be here before ya know it!(it'l come faster if you review, btw.) YAY!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ex-v: Author wants reviews! Review please!! Pretty please!!!**

About five minutes later, Sorin landed evenly. Bowing, he took a deep, deep breath, and then spoke cheerfully:

"Well, that's all!"

Silence drifted through the camp. A couple burning trees fell behind him. "THAT'S ALL?! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT'S ALL!! HAVE YOU BEEN COMPLETELY GONE FOR THE PAST FIVE MINUTES!!!!????" Sokka roared.

"That was amazing!" Katara praised with an awed look on her face. Toph merely nodded. Aang stared with a twitchy smile on his face.

Katara couldn't help thinking that this would be a good time to stare at Aang, with everyone else to busy (except maybe Toph) to care. She quickly chased the thought from her mind, blushing ferociously.

This went unnoticed, of course, to everyone except Toph, who snickered. That's what she thought, anyway. In reality, Sorin had caught it too. As soon as Toph realized that what Sorin was staring so intently at was Katara, she turned to him. As soon as Sorin caught Toph eye, he grinned widely.

This could get fun… They both thought.

"Uhhhhh….Don't you think you should do something about the fire?" Sokka asked uncertainly, pointing at the raging but small forest fire.

"The fire?" Sorin asked, looking confused. Suddenly, a look of recognition crossed his face. Leaping to his feet, he turned to face the mini inferno. "oops…" he mumbled.

"No problem, I've got it." Katara sighed. This meant she would have to refill her bending water later. But, too her surprise, before she could even begin her bending, Sorin leapt into the air, lading softly and swishing his arm in a watery motion.

Slowly, the fire began to die down, and with another wave of his arms, disappeared completely.

"Wow! What happened?" Aang asked, a lost look on his face. "I thought you were a firebender?"

"I am! You said you got a few firebending lessons from Joeng Joeng, right? Well than, I don't suppose he taught you anything about self control or manipulating fire, but you must at least have heard about it."

"Oh yeah! I remember! He said too many people are only interested in firebending for it's destructive properties, and no one wants to learn self control or discipline. Deos that mean you can bend fire like I bend water?" Aang replied, a look of recognition on his face.

"It's true, not many firebenders can manipulate fire like that. Even many of the masters can only shoot it. But Joeng Joeng insisted I not turn into one of those. He taught me how to control my fire before he taught me how to actually bend it! But no, I can't bend it like water. I can put it out, and I can block the fire of opponents. Also, I can do things like create a wall of fire that others can't do because they have no self control." Sorrin replied.

"Well, I have a question. Earlier, you shot something out of you're fingers that definetly wasn't fire. It was blue." Sokka asked curiously.

"Oh, that? That was lightning. Some of the most advanced firebenders can shoot lightning by a complicated process of splitting the electrical positive and negative forces, but it's nearly impossible to control and very dangerous to both the bender and to the target. Besides, it takes a lot of concentration and peace of mind and soul to do. Actually, it's twice as easy if you have the actual self control and discipline that many firebenders don't have." Sorin yawned.

"I'm exhausted!" Katara moaned, rolling onto her back. Poor Aang was doing his best not to steal glances at her.

"Let's go to bed then. I'm tired too." Sokka added. "Yeah."

Nodding lightly in the direction of the fire, Sorin's eyes glowed faintly and the flames flared, changing briefly from bright red to light blue. Within the next second, the fire burned out, and everybody bid each other good night.

There was a brief commotion when the group realized that Sorin had neither a tent nor a sleeping bag, but it was quickly resolved when Toph volunteered to share her tent. Everyone assumed it was simply that Toph was annoyed at being woken up and wanted to get back to sleep as soon as possible, but the truth was she wanted to talk (plot) with Sorin about setting up Aang and Katara.

Boy, did they Talk!

**Ex-v: well, there you go!! Hope you enjoyed it, and cross you're fingers (and review) for chappie four!! **

**BTW, does anyone want to see Sorin fight against Azula in the later chapters? What about seeing Toph and Sorin accidentally end up setting themselves up with all their plots and plans to set up Aang and Katara? Nothing too major of course, but I think you guys are seriously gonna get a kick out of some of their ideas**!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ex-v: YAY!!!!! I way definitely got reviews!!! I LOVE reviews!! **

"So what do you think about, well maybe a little shove or something, you know,"

" Or what if we moved Aang into Katara's tent while they were sleeping!"

"We could lay them on top of each other!"

"No, that wouldn't work, they'd wake up…"

"That's good though!"

"They'll pretend it never happened in the morning."

"Oh yeah…"

"well what if we set them up subtly! Maybe we could fake some sort of play, and make them promise to perform! Than we can make them kiss and hug and stuff!"

"Stupid, that's not discreet, that's completely obvious!"

"……."

"……"

"I know! Maybe if I pretended to have a crush on Katara, and you pretend to have a crush on Aang, it'll make them jealous and they'll get jealous and confess!"

"Awesome! That would work!! But wait…..Why would I have a crush on Aang?"

"….well…….uh…….."

The discussion between Sorin and Toph continued in this heated manner. It was nearly two A.M., but they were just as fired up as when they'd started to talk, around 12 midnight.

They were intently concentrating on the discussion, but secretly, both were enjoying spending time with the other. Often they would break out laughing, and without thinking, lean on each other for support. Man! That had been awkward….

In any case, they proceeded like that for a while, coming up with all sorts of ideas, from absurdly hilarious ones, to downright serious passion.

One particularly embarrassing moment had happened just around 1:30 A.M., when Toph had suggested that they hook Sokka up with someone else, then start going out together to make Aang and Katara feel left out.

No one said anything for about ten seconds, and then they both burst out laughing hysterically, so much that they actually cried. Once they had gotten over it enough that they could open their eyes, they realized their faces were about three inches away from each other.

**Ex-v: HA!!!! Well, anyway, please review some more!!! Pretty please with a cherry on top!! **

**BTW, little do Toph and Sorin know, that by the end of this fic, what Toph suggested at 1:30 A.M., would have been oh, so true……MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ex-v: YAY!!!!! more reviews!!!I was actually planning on waiting at least another few days to submit this chapter, but I couldn't help myself!!**

"Okay," Toph began, in a very official sounding voice. "I have decided that we need more plans."

It was currently four A.M., and neither firebender nor earthbender was showing any signs of slowing down.

"kay. Then how about-" "No" "But you didn't-" "NO! Next plan."

"fine, fine.Wait! I've got an idea! Have you ever seen traveling performers?"

"Hello, blind." Toph couldn't help remarking, pointing at her eyes.

"You know, ever felt traveling performers?"

"Yeah. They're all so stupid. They never do anything but mushy gushy love plays." Toph said in disgust. She really wasn't the kind of person for mushy gushy love plays.

"Exactly! Do you sense any vibrations anywhere that could be a group of performers?"

"No. Were in the middle of the woods. What do you expect?"

"What about a village or something. Preferably not a fire nation encampment."

"Yeah, a small village, about two thousand paces that way." Toph replied, pointing in a general direction. "Normally I wouldn't be able to sense that far, but there are a bunch of earthbenders practicing just outside of it."

"An earth kingdom village then?"

"Probably."

"If it is, you're not planning on taking part in a mushy love play, are you?"

"No. But Aang and Katara are very much planning on taking part in a mushy love play."

"Ooooooh. I see! That's a great idea! And we won't even need an excuse for stopping in the village! Sokka'l be to worried about his poor empty meat stock to be suspicious!"

"And then we just happen to pass a traveling love play!"

"Yeah! But it'll never work. How do you know they'll even be any performers? And don't you think Katara will realize that it's a play based on love?"

"Well, that's true. But I'll go check it out tomorrow and say I'm going to practice firebending. If there's a group there, I'll find out what time it starts and we'll be there way before! Just so that they don't realize what I've signed them up for until the last second."

"Well, okay. But how do you know it'll even be a love play?"

"Trust me. You said it yourself, they never do any other plays!"

"whatever. But we still need at least another two or three backup plans. Or plans that we do even if it works."

"Then let's get back to work!"

_Next day_

"Hey, guys! I'm going to practice some firebending somewhere were I can't burn anyone. I'll be back in an hour or two!" Sorin said to the group. It was still early, but Toph had said they should put phase one of plan A into action early as possible.

"Whatever." Sokka replied not even bothering to look at him. He was currently infatuated with trying to pack his sleeping bag.

Suddenly, Toph decided she would go with Sorin. Just to make sure he does okay, she told herself. Tapping the ground with her foot, the earth tent disappeared without a trace, and she slipped away to go after Sorin.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Sorin asked as she approached.

Toph blushed, but managed to hide it by looking away. "I got annoyed with Sokka cause he kept wanting me to help him with his stupid sleeping bag. There is no way I'm touching Sokka's sleeping bag." Toph replied, huffing.

"Well, I'm glad you came! I forgot which way to go." Sorin replied, accepting her answer. He wouldn't want to touch Sokka's sleeping bag either.

Toph sighed, but pointed in the right direction.

_One hour later_

For the past hour, it had mostly been awkward silence between Sorin and Toph. Sure, they had discussed a few more plans, but didn't really get anywhere.

They were both happy when the got to the village. It was, however, not a small village. It was massive. Not the size of Ba Sing Se or anything, but it was very, very big.

And it most definitely had traveling performers.

"Okay. I'll sign Aang and Katara up for one of the plays, and maybe Sokka too. Just because I know how much Sokka hates plays." Toph said.

"You come with me and help choose the most lovey-ist play for them to sign up for." She continued, dragging him along the crowded streets.

"Why can't you pick the lovey-ist play?" Sorin asked. He knew they answer as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Blind!" Toph replied.

"Oh yeah."

_Shortly thereafter_

"What about this one?" Sorin asked, pointing to a booth were a bunch of earthbenders were bending a stage.

"Whats the title?"

"The plight of the seven lovers." Sorin replied, reading the sign.

"Sounds good. I'll go sign them up." Toph commented, satisfied.

"I'll wait here."

"Hey! Guy! Over here!" Toph yelled as she ran over to the director. He was a tall black haired man, about fifty.

"Yes?" The man replied gruffly.

"I would like to volunteer a couple of people I'm traveling with to take part in your performance." Toph said.

"Okay..." the man grumbled and pulled out a piece of paper. "How many people are you traveling with miss?"

Well, lets see...Toph thought. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Me, Sorin, makes five. "Five people." Toph said.

"alright. Be back her by Seven tonight and I'll assign parts." He finished, scribbling something down on his paper and turning away.

_On the walk back_

" So you signed them up?" Sorin asked Toph on their walk back to camp.

"Yeah. We have to be there with Aang and Katara by seven." She replied joyfully. Oh, she couldn't wait to see the look on their face tonight.

**Ex-v: OH!! Did anyone else realize Toph's mistake? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ex-v:YAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! I am officially in love with all you reviewers! **

**BTW, anyone who didn't guess Toph's mistake will find out soon enough….**

"Hey, where were you guys?" Katara asked as Toph and Sorin walked back into camp.

"Sparring. I went after Sorin to get some practice of my own done." Toph replied, thinking up an excuse quickly. Sorin played along.

"Oh? Who won?"

"Nobody. We never got around to it. Walked right into a group of angry fire nation haters from a nearby village. Soon as they saw the first flame they spazzed out and started questioning us. All armed and everything, from spears to axes." Toph answered with a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Wait. Wait wait wait. Back up. From a nearby village?" Sokka asked eagerly. "there's a village around here?"

"Yeah, a pretty good sized one too." Sorin added.

Mouth already watering, Sokka suggested they head towards the village. Sorin started to explain that it was nearly a two hour walk, but Aang only laughed. "you forgot about Appa!"

Appa roared in response.

_About half an hour later_

"Hey, Katara, what's with all the stages and?" Aang asked, pointing to one where a big, buetiful banner was being raised that said:

"Attack of The Monkey-Platypus Bear"

"Oh, that. That's just a traveling show. Sometimes in big cities of villages a traveling group of muscicians and stuff go around and put on performances. Usually they take random people who volunteer as the actors." Katara replied, looking slightly bored.

"OH!! Can we be in one?" Aang asked exitedly, bounding up and down with excitement.

Katara was about to answer no, but then she looked at Aang's face. Big mistake. His eyes were sparkling with excitement, and he looked like he had when she first met him. Innocent and carefree. As if he wasn't always innocent and carefree. Katara couldn't help staring.

Suddenly, she heard a snicker. Turning around she eyed Toph and Sorin, who were presently trying their best to stifle a laugh. Katara fumed.

Mentally high-fiving each other, they launched into a little act.

"Oh, no Aang, you know I can't resist you!" Toph imitated, giggling.

"Oh, but I can't resist you either, oh dearest Katara." Sorin replied in what was obviously meant to be Aang's voice.

Aang and Katara were blushing in seven or eight different colors at once, giving the impression of concentrated sunburn all over their faces. "That's not funny, guys!" she moaned, but couldn't help thinking how much she wished it were true, and promptly blushed deeper.

"No, no, we were just saying what a great idea it is for you two to take part!" Toph said, clutching her stomach in hysterics.

"Yeah! Besides, we already took the honor of signing you guys up!" Sorin added, doing as much as he could to stop himself from falling over to the ground in hysteria.

"YOU GUYS DID WHAT?!" Katara roared angrily.

"You did?" Aang cried out happily. "Which one?"

"Right this way!" Sorin replied, and turned to bring them to the Stage marked:

"The Plight of The Seven Lovers"

"Here we are." Toph said, pointing at it.

"THE PLIGHT OF SEVEN LOVERS?!?! YOU SIGNED US UP FOR A MUSHY LOVE PLAY?!" Katara screamed at the top of her lungs, causing quite a few people to look up from what they were doing, including Sokka, who momentarily looked up from his meal to see who had made all that noise.

"Yeah!" Sorin said triumphantly.

"wait. Does that mean I'm gonna have to kiss Katara and stuff?" Aang asked hesitantly.

"If we get a part that makes us." Katara replied glumly. Not that I mind, of course….she couldn't help saying in her head.

A look of fierce joy crossed Aang face for a second, then he realized what he was doing and immediately changed his expression.

"Oh, there you guys are!" The director from earlier shouted, running over to them. "I've got your parts right here. Let's see….We've got Aang and Katara as lovers number 1 and 2." At this Toph and Sorin couldn't help giving a little squeal of excitement. So did Aang and Katara, but they were better at hiding them.

"And Sokka as lover number 6," The man continued, "and finally, Toph and Sorin as lovers 3 and 4."

**Ex-v: Dun dun dunnnn….Cliffy!! Well there ya go! Review for the next chappie!!!!!YAY REVIEWS!!!!!**

**BTW, next chappie is FULL OF FLUFF!!!!!FLUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ex-v: Wow!! I am so happy it's indescribable….Enjoy fluffy chapter!**

"Wait. Back up."

"I said Toph and Sorin as lovers 3 and 4." The manager insisted.

"But we only signed up Aang and Katara!" Toph practically screeched.

"No, you signed up five people. You signed up and Aang, a Katara, a Toph and a Sorin. Five people." The director pointed out calmly.

_Later,_

The play's plot was pretty boring, so I'll summarize.

"Once upon a time, there were two great villages. They were at war with each other because each insisted their kind of warrior made the best soldier. One village employed only woman, and the other only men. One day both villages decided they needed a spy, and sent three of their best soldiers out to spy on the other village. But the two teams met halfway, and fell in love. When the teams didn't come back after two days, the villages became suspicious and forged a temporary truce. They both agreed to send out the stealthiest spy in the men tribe. When the spy saw what the teams were doing, he was about to go back and report them at once. But something caught his eye. One of the woman. He fell madly in love with her, and when they all had gone to sleep, tried to seduce her, but she rejected him. Flying into a rage, he went down to the villages and reported them. The villages sent out their best armies and apprehended the lovers, who were each with their lover burned at the stake."

"Nice ending." Toph commented sarcastically.

_Onstage during play_

Finally, after all the waiting, it was Aang and Katara's turn to go up for their love scene. Sure, Toph and Sorin had to go next, but they weren't really worried about that now.

Somehow, Aang managed to stumble clumsily through his lines, and Katara, who was slightly more mature and dramatic in her repeating her lines, responded. Finnaly, the crucial moment arrived.

They both leaned in lightly, but before the could kiss, Toph, who was backstage with Sorin, Stamped the ground with her foot and shifted the earth between Katara's feet. Instead of lightly brushing her lips with Aang's , as she had intended to do, she practically knocked the poor airbender over.

But then, their lips met, and they froze. Slowly, crimson blushes lit up their faces so that they looked kinda like torches. Even Aang's arrow was blushing. Everyone was silent.

Everyone that is except for Toph and Sorin, who were dancing a little victory dance around each other, and then double high-fived.

Suddenly though, Sorin noticed that Aang and Katara were still kissing. They weren't pulling away, blushing and making excuses like they thought they were gonna do. They were actually getting more into it!

They began grinding their bodies against one another, grabbing and holding each other like they could never let go.

Katara had never seen this side of Aang. And she wasn't complaining.

_Beginning of Toph and Sorin's turn_

Oh boy. That's what both Toph and Sorin were thinking at this moment as they climbed up the stairs of the stage to face each other.

Before this, they both had not been sure whether or not they had been excited or terrified at the thought of kissing each other on a stage in front of a lot of people.

But as soon as they saw each other face to face on the stage, and caught each others eyes, the decided to give the crowd a show.

Launching into their lines, they spoke them perfectly and dramaticly, as if they had been rehearsing it all their lives, and when the crucial moment came for them to kiss, neither one missed a beat.

Slowly, they leaned forward, wrapping their arms around each other and pulling in, making their lips meet dramatically.

The crowd couldn't help but burst into applause. Even Sokka (between fits of laughing) managed to clap once or twice.

**Ex-v: Who liked that? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ex-v:I'm glad to see people like that last chappie, I worked real hard on it! But believe me, It's only the beginning…..**

_After the play_

"I don't believe it! You guys were flawless!! Shameless! How did you do it?" Katara asked Toph as they flew through the air on Appa.

"Shameless? We weren't the ones who were kissing for like, 3 hours." Toph answered, snorting. Katara's face lit up like a light bulb.

"Well, by the way you acted up there, I'd of said you wished you were kissing for that long." Katara retorted, smirking.

Toph blushed, but hid it by rolling around. "You have no idea." She mumbled.

The boys of the group were engaged in similar discussion.

"So what happened up there?" Aang asked Sorin eagerly.

Sokka groaned and responded for him: "they made out like you'd never believe."

Aang gasped. "You and Toph? Really?"

Sorin blushed ferociously, but was confident that in the dim light it was hidden. "Yeah." He said.

Aang stared at him open-mouthed.

"Well, so did you and Katara!" Sorin rushed to his own defense. That seemed to hit a spot. Aang looked like he was in paradise just remembering it.

Sokka grunted. "Look at you, drooling over women. A blind twelve-year old. And my sister. I mean really."

Aang and Sorin seemed to consider that for a moment, before nodding yes. Sokka groaned.

"Hey, you looked like you were having some fun with that Ty Lee girl up there to, you know." Sorin reminded him.

Sokka nodded. "Yeah, she was something…"

It took him about three minutes to realize Aang and Sorin were staring smugly at him, and then he realized what he said.

"Yeah, but I'm older than you guys. Besides, she's neither blind, nor twelve, nor disgusting and bossy. And she's definitely not my sister." Sokka defended.

"Bossy and disgusting, huh?" Sorin asked, staring up at the stars. "I would have chosen the words Beautiful and exiting…"

**Ex-v: Heh…short chapter, but fluffy. More to come!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ex-v: Reviews, reviews, reviews, HAPPY REVIEWS!!!YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!**

_Back at camp_

The earthen tent was up, and they were just going in, when Toph and Sorin heard Sokka's voice.

"Hold on. I'm starting to think it might be getting a bit dangerous to let you guys share a tent like that…" he began to say, but was interrupted when Sorin spat a jet of flame at him from his mouth. As he jumped to dodge it, a stalactite grew out from the ground underneath his feet, sending him crashing down to the ground.

Sokka staggered to his feet, groaning, but saw that it had been worth it, seeing as Sorin and Toph were blushing like mad.

Later, when Sorin was preparing for his nightly conversation with Toph, he saw he lying down. "Hey, are we actually going to sleep tonight?" he asked confused.

"No, were gonna stargaze."

Silence.

"But Toph, you're blin" "I know."

"you're kidding."

"nope."

"Lay." Toph commanded, pointing at a spot next to her. Sorin obliged. As soon as he had, a largish hole opened in the top of the tent, giving a beautiful view of the stars.

They lay there in silence for a moment. Sorin wondered were they were going with this.

Suddenly, Toph asked the oddest, most un-Toph like question he had ever heard her ask. "What do I look like?"

Oh, zapped. Sorin thought. What do I do know?

"uh…you look….great…." Sorin said, rather lamely.

Toph raised an eyebrow.

"You know, beautiful and stuff." He continued.

"you're just saying that cause you know I can't see myself." Toph said, pretending to be sad. It sounded very real to Sorin, though.

"No-no! of course not! You look beautiful, really, really beautiful! It's true!" Sorin said hurriedly. It was true after all.

It took Sorin a couple of minutes to realize that Toph was looking really smug. And then he realized that he had fallen right into a trap.

"I'm tired." Toph announced suddenly, after a few more minutes of stargazing.

"Tired? Already?"

"Yeah." Toph replied.

Then, with a tap on the ground, the earth tent closed back up and Toph rolled over, snuggling up to Sorin.

"Hey, Toph," Sorin moaned, blushing.

"what?" she replied, yawning.

"Stop snuggling like that."

Toph grinned and a small hole opened and closed around Sorin's right arm. "Toph!" he groaned.

She snuggled closer.

**Ex-v: YAY!!! Was that good? Review? PLEASE!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ex-v: This Time round I only got one review. But it was a good one, so I'm okay!**

Sorin woke up, and to his horror found that he was cuddling up with Toph. I'm gonna die if wakes up! Sorin thought in anguish.

Sure enough, Toph stirred then opened her eyes. For a moment she looked shocked. Then she looked smug. Her smirk grew wider. And wider. Sorin was sure he knew what her next three words were going to be.

"Stop snuggling, huh?"

Bingo. "Uhhh…yeah." He said weakly, face alight from embarrassment.

As they crawled out to eat some breakfast, they found Sokka, Aang and Katara already sitting round a fire. Toph and Sorin joined them.

"So what's your Get Aang and Katara together plan today?" Katara asked sarcastically.

"well, we could just keep doing this until you guys figure it out." Toph responded, and to illustrate her point, shifted the earth beneath their feet so that Aang flew towards, Katara.

Needless to say, they landed in a very Awkward position.

Both blushed and righted themselves.

"But, since that would be boring, we've decided to make some cooler plans. Like the Play one." Sorin added.

"Oh, I see. That's great." Katara grumbled. She obviously had not been expecting an answer.

Just for good measure, Toph threw Aang at Katara once more. "Stop it!" Katara screamed, blushing madly.

_Later, up on Appa_

Aang, Katara and Sokka were up front, with Sokka at the reins. Toph and Sorin were in the back, mumbling together. They were aware that the others were trying to listen in, but they didn't make any move to tell them what they were talking about.

Sokka had already decided the worst and said he didn't even wanna know. Aang and Katara were too curious though, and so they tried to sneak in. Crawling stealthily over to the back of Appa, they listened in to the conversation.

Toph and Sorin were aware though, that they were listening in, and so as soon as they were in earshot, they changed the subject.

The new subject became:

"How much Aang and Katara love each other."

"How can they not see it?" Toph asked. "I mean, she blushes every time he's within ten feet!"

Katara blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I know! If they were any more in love they'd explode! And then they'd need to go and deposit some into a love bank." Sorin retorted.

"And they'd need an messaging system so they could make withdrawals."

"Either that or they'd drown in all the love. They could make floaties out of some of the love and float on those."

"We could make a sign that said Aang and Katara are in LOVE!!"

At this point Aang and Katara were sure their blushes were permanently on their faces, and that their respective body heat's had risen fifteen levels.

Aang was about to pass out. Who wouldn't be with all that blood rushing to your face at the same time!

**Ex-v: OHHHHH!! Aang and Katara are in LOOOOOOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ex-v: This is a fluffy chapter!! Enjoy!**

Red faced, Aang and Katara crawled over to Sokka, and collapsed on either side of him, looking slightly ill.

"Was it really that bad?" Sokka asked, eying their red faced condition. They were obviously too embarrassed to speak.

Aang twitched. Katara shivered.

"Ohhhhh…" Sokka nodded understandingly

Suddenly, Sokka spotted something in the distance. It was red, and flying right towards them. It was considerably sized to. As it got closer, Sokka developed a sinking feel in his gut. A fireball. From a firenation navy ship.

But there were no oceans in the in the direction it was coming from…Not for a hundred miles. Well it didn't matter anyway.

"Fireball!!"

"What? Where?" "Right there!" "Appa, swerve!"

"No need! I got it!" Sorin said confidently. Hyperventilating, he sucked in as much air as he could hold, and thrust his fist forwards as hard as he could. A massive fireball, rivaling the other in size leapt from his fist and crashed into the oncoming one, sending it flying off course.

Not a moment had gone before two more fireballs were heading right towards them.

Leaping into the air, he shot two more gigantic fireballs from flaming feet, that met their targets in midair, destroying them.

Just as Sorin was about to sit down, another fireball, double in size than the others, came flying towards them.

Sorin spun into the air, landing and thrusting out his palms. A powerful, constant stream of flame leapt from his hands slammed into the gigantic fireball. This one slowed down considerably, but wasn't destroyed or dent off course like the first two were.

Inhaling deeply, he redoubled his efforts, and the flame stream burst out more vigorously than before. Just before the fireball slammed into them, it disintegrated.

Leaning over the edge, Sorin just managed to see a black, streamlined machine racing towards them. They accelerated, leaving it in the dust.

"Phew! What was that?" Sorin gasped as he sat down.

"That was pretty cool." Toph said, nodding her head in congratulation.

"hey, I just saved you from a horrible flaming death. You should be more gratef"

Sorin never got to finish his sentence.

He realized if he said anymore words, they would be right into Toph's mouth, because hers was currently covering his.

And he was Really, Really enjoying it.

**Ex-v: Okay, so maybe that's not quite so much fluff as I was going for, but hey, this is only the beginning of the story, I'll have plenty more fluff later on!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ex-v: Well, here ya go! Hope you like this chappie!**

**BTW, this chapter is gonna have less fluff than the others, but you should be satisfied. I'm trying to finish up the next chapter so that it has plenty of Kataang fluff. **

_Next day_

Sorin yawned as he woke up, stretched, and sat up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked around. No Toph. That was odd, he thought. He almost always woke up first.

Plus, the tent was still closed. He leaned his ear up to the wall. He heard Aang, Sokka, Katara, but no Toph.

Slowly, he was starting to get scared. Then he saw something over by were Toph usually slept. A hole. A big hole.

Man made, he could tell. An earthbender had done this. He was sure. Had Toph gone somewhere? No. He was sure she was taken against her will. And he wasn't happy about it.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sorin's howl could be heard throughout the forest as he blasted apart the earthen tent with sheer firepower. The only words he gave to his startled companions as he walked by was "I'm going to find Toph."

_Hours later_

"Toph!! TOPH!!! WERE ARE YOU!!" He screamed as he rushed through the forest. What if she was already gone? NO!! He would bring the whole forest to his knees if he had to.

Suddenly he heard something. A voice. A Toph voice. "Let go of me!" it said. Then there was the sound of a man moaning in pain. Then Toph screaming.

Breaking into a run, Sorin blasted anything in his way. Finnaly, he got to a clearing. Peeking out from behind a tree, he saw Toph, limp, tied up. Around her were a group of fierce looking earthbenders. And a whole Squad of firenation soldiers. At least 35 men.

Could he defeat 35 men? His head told him no. He should go back and get Aang, Sokka and Katara, they could help him.

But his heart told him YES. For Toph, he would. He would not get the others, HE would be Toph hero.

Sorin roared as he ran into action, leaping into the air. No mercy was the only thing on his mind. Hurling a fireball from his foot, it slammed into one of the firebenders faces, bringing him to the ground.

As he landed, he spun and shot a lightning bolt through another's chest, throwing him into a tree. Jumping to his feet, he shot two powerful jets of fire out of his fists, that crashed into some earthbenders.

Sensing the earth change beneath his feet, he jumped out of the way just in time to evade two pillars of earth that rose where he had been standing. Landing evenly, he took down a tree with a fireball, and it crashed onto the attacking earthbenders.

He was too slow however to evade another stalactite that grew out of the ground next to him, though, and it rammed into his kidneys, making him vomit blood. Dropping to his knees, his world spinning, he could feel his enemies gathering around him. It was all over. Toph would die.

NO! Toph would not die! He would not die, not lose. Flames spun wildly around him as he staggered to his feet.

"Aaargh!!" Sorin screamed as the flames spun, increasing in size and intensity until they were like a hurricane.

Switching to a wider stance, he thrust his arms out to his sides and unleashed the Flames. They Swirled madly, engulfing everyone around him. He heard their shrieks of pain, but he was beyond caring.

Rushing over to were Toph had been dropped, he fell to his knees and picked her up, turning her over. She began to come to consciousness.

She opened her unseeing eyes, and found Sorin just above her. Then she felt the dead and injured bodies of her captors.

"I'm so sorry Toph. I'm sorry for letting them kidnap you. I should've been able to stop them…" Sorin began, tears streaming down his face. Suddenly he felt a stinging pain in his cheek, and realized she had slapped him.

"It-It wasn't you're fault, you moron." Toph coughed, smiling despite the situation.

"At least this proves you care…" Toph finished, smirking lightly.

" I do care, Toph. I really do."

He hugged her tightly, and, in the rain that fell from the darkened sky, he fell limp.

**Ex-v: No, he's not dead.**


	14. Chapter 14

Ex-v: Drat. I still don't think this is enough fluff….

The first thing Sorin realized when he woke up was that he was laying on a cold, hard, surface. Probably the good old earthen tent he shared with Toph.

The second thing he realized was that he couldn't see. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to see whether or not he was dreaming or something, but when he opened his eyes again, nothing. "Hm….." he said thoughtfully, placing a hand on his chin.

Well, the good thing was he had enhanced hearing, and could hear Toph, Aang Katara and Sokka talking outside. He hadn't been able to do that before, he reasoned.

Deciding not to pat around looking for the exit, he simply blasted a hole in whatever was in front of him and crawled out.

"Hey guys!" he said cheerfully, although he almost tripped on a stone. "Whoa! Toph, how do you live like this?"

"Huh?"

"Watch o!!" Sorin heard Sokka's voice begin to yell, but then he stopped mid sentence. "What?" Sorin asked, confused.

"You're standing in our fire." Sokka said grudgingly, knowing he was pointing out the obvious.

It took a minute for Sorin to realize what had happended, but when he did, he laughed heartily and stepped out of the flames.

Then, suddenly his face brightened. "Oh, hey! I didn't tell you yet, but I guess I'm blind." Sorin said calmly, still smiling slightly.

Silence ran through the camp for about ten minutes.

"WHAT?!"

"WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?" Sokka shouted.

"Sorin, that's terrible…" Katara gasped.

"Really?" Toph asked eagerly.

"Yeah…I'm not really sure what happened." Sorin replied, nodding.

"So can you feel vibrations or something?" Toph asked curiously.

"No, I don't think so…Maybe….I can't tell" Sorin said, grinning. "I'm not sure what vibrations look like!"

"Then how are you going to get around, and fight?" Toph asked, suddenly not so eager. She couldn't stand it to have a helpless Sorin. She was already so used to a powerful Sorin. And although she blushed every time she did, she had to admit she really, really like him.

Maybe even love, she wasn't quite sure yet. It wasn't like Aang or Katara, y'know? Not everyone is so obviously made for one another.

"Oh, I won't have a problem with that, sure, seeing helps, but as far as firebending goes, it's all about making your arms and legs into a living weapon, not making your eyes into one!" Sorin said, giggling.

"Really? That's great!" Aang shouted, hopping to his feet. He could tell by the whoosh of air he heard.

"Do you have any idea of what could have caused it?" Sokka asked seriously.

"Oh yeah!! Of course!! Sometimes, if your eyes absorb too much light at once, they can go temporarily blind. It's a problem many firebenders face, especially the masters. Because of all the pent of fire, and all that stuff. It must be a combination of too much firebending in too little time and the blood loss I got from the wound in my kidney." Sorin said, slapping his palm with his fist.

"It'll go away then?" Sokka asked, visibly relieved. Toph and Katara were equally relieved.

"Yeah, it will. Probably in about a day or two maybe even three."

"That's good, cause until youre better we can't go anywere." Sokka said, and began to unpack his things. "Its too dangerous."

"No, not at all!" Sorin said. "I told you, I'm fine, and just about as strong as always!"

Sokka seemed to consider this a moment. "Well, we'll have to put that to the test. I love how you guys can be so casually optimistic, but if we get more fireballs in mid-air, it won't help to have Sorin firing in the wrong direction. So, I've decided to make you a little quizzy, testy thingy. A battle. If you can defeat….." Sokka's eyes roamed around the group, looking for the right person.

"Katara! If you can defeat Katara in this condition, we can fly. If you can't, we stay until you get better." Sokka said, obviously happy that he'd come up with such a brilliant plan.

"Okay!" Sorin said cheerfully. "Uhhh…" Katara seemed little less sure about this.

Come on Sorin…Show me you're not helpless…Toph begged silently from the sidelines.

"Start"

Katara decided to make the first move, and moving as quietly as she could, pulled out her bending water.

With a powerful waving motion, she sent the water flying straight at Sorin in the form of a sharp icicle.

At the last minute, Sorin flicked his wrist upwards, and a tongue of flame shot up in front of him and the water turned to steam.

Without missing a beat, Sorin shot forwards, dashing at Katara with flames dancing around him like whips.

Swinging around, he sent to powerful balls of fire flying towards Katara, who blocked one with a wave of water, but wisely dove out of the way of the other one.

Immediately she scrambled to her feet, and whipping her hand around, she created a miniature wave, which she immediately sent rushing at Sorin.

He backed up one step, the ducked, jumped, spun, and created a swirling ball of fire that covered him just as the wave hit. Steam rose though the air like a fog, clouding everyone's sight but his own and Toph's.

Of course, his little shield worked perfectly, and he didn't even feel a droplet of water.

Katara of course was freaking out and didn't what to do when two raging fireballs erupted out of the mist less than five feet in front of her. The mist had clouded her vision enough that she hadn't seen them coming until it was too late.

She didn't even shriek as she was thrown back by the force of the two fireballs, and thought the pain was great, it was also mind numbing, and she happily succumbed to defeat when the mist cleared and she saw Sorin standing triumphantly over her.

"End match." Came Sokka's happy, and obviously bewildered voice. "Sorin wins in a landslide."

Toph couldn't help jumping slightly for joy.

_Later, in Katara's tent_

"Are you sure you're okay? Absolutely okay? Cause you know, I want to make sure you're alright!" Aang asked for the third time as he watched Katara heal the mild burns all over her arms.

"That's' very caring of you Aang!" Katara said happily, obviously happy that he was so worried about her. Maybe he really did fell the same way about her that Toph and Sorin had said he did…Maybe she felt that way too…

She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, but when Aang asked about it, she said it was only the aftereffects of facing a firebender. She wondered if Aang had seen through this rather obvious lie, but if he had, he wasn't saying anything bout it.

Ex-v: Aaaarrrgh!! MUST!!DO!!MORE!!FLUFF!!!!!

Review please?


	15. Chapter 15

Ex-v:EEEEEH!!!!!!!!!THE FLUFFYNESS IS BACK!!THE FLFFYNES IS BACK!!!

BTW, I'm really glad people thought that putting Sorin through an episode of blindness was a good twist!! And that people thought it was okay if there wasn't fluffyness in every chapter. Please, keep up the encouraging reviews! Just so you guys know, he's still blind in this chapter.

_Later, Toph and Sorin in their tent_

"Oh, man! That was unbelievable!! Really, it really, really was! And you were completely blind too!! No vibrations or anything!!"

To tell you the truth, he was getting very embarrassed with all these compliments that he was getting from Toph. Obviously she had thought anyone who was blind was helpless and that if she didn't have her earthbending, she would be helpless too.

Sorin had proved her very wrong when he took down Katara, a skilled waterbending master with no trouble at all.

And right now, she didn't care what kind of affectionate emotions she was spilling out. She had made her decision. She was definitely in love with the person standing in front of her.

_In Katara's tent_

He had to ask. It was building up on him like a fungus. He couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Katara, do you really feel the way Sorin said you do about me?"

Silence. Blushing. Major blushing. Super major crazy wow blushing. "Ummm, well…." Katara decided she couldn't do this. Not verbally, anyway.

So she gathered up all her nerves, leaned forwards, and kissed him. On the lips, right there.

Aang gasped. In his mind he ran through a list. No crazy pre-signup romance play, no earthending throwing them at one another, no Sorin, no Toph, no Sokka…..that meant she was actually kissing him!! He thought with unimaginable glee.

He felt like he was free falling off a waterfall, through a rainbow and onto a cloud. Except better!

All he could do was sink into the kiss.

_Back with Sorin and Toph_

"Oh, wow…." Toph mumbled, finally starting to run out of things to compliment Sorin on.

"You know what?" The blind girl asked the blind boy. "No, what?"

"I love you."

**Ex-v: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! I feel my powers of Fluffyness rushing back into me!! Meaning I can write my author notes in bold again!!!!!(just a symbol of me finally delivering some long overdue fluff.) But just wait. This is only the beginning…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ex-v: Wow!! This chapter was HARD to write….**

The very shock of those three words froze every cell in Sorin's body.

"Wh-What?"

"I said, I love you, you dope."

"NO!!No, wait,…back up….Me…?"

"Yeah, you."

"Why me? I mean, I thought…You liked someone else…"

"I've kissed you before, right?"

"yeah…I guess so…"

Sorin was in too much shock to even think. His brain had stopped working just like his eyes had. He could just nod.

So he did. "Wh-Where are you, exactly?" Sorin asked cautiously. He got his answer as soon as he felt her lips meet his. Kissing was harder if you couldn't see, Sorin decided, but also easier because you don't need to see your own blush reflected in your lovers face, he reasoned.

Twice as easy if your lover herself was blind. Then you could blush all you want.

Was Toph his lover? He asked himself. Did he love Toph? Yes. Did Toph love him? She seemed to think so.

So was she his lover? Or the other way around? Why did he care? She was kissing him. And if that was all she did for the rest of her life, he would be okay with that.

_With Aang and Katara_

"Aang, we really need to stop now. I need to get my hair washed and my clothes changed."

"WHAT!! Already?! But we've only been kissing for thirty minutes now!" Aang seemed desperately disappointed. Depressed, even.

"Aang, we can finish when I get back." Katara said nervously.

"Okay…" Aang pouted.

NO!!! Not the pout!!!! Quick, Katara, close your eyes!!

Too late. There was no way too resist the pout.

"oh, okay. I'll stay a little longer."

**Ex-v: This is only a Filler chapter for the next one. It's gonna be fluffy. **

**With reviews, It could be here tonight…. But I need reviews!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ex-v: YAY!! I got my reviews, so here it comes!!**

**BTW, for those who wanted the fluff to be a little less excessive, I'll do what I can. This chappie'll have some action in it….**

Sokka was sick and tired of it all. Every ten minutes it seemed, he was reminding someone that you have to breathe in-between ten minute kisses.

There was simply too much love going around the camp. It was uncomfortable.

Either Toph and Sorin, or Aang and Katara.

Sorin and Toph were always up to something. Usually together, and it usually involved someone getting into an awkward or uncomfortable position.

Neither Aang nor Katara were naturally mischievous like Sorin was, and neither loved to plot and plan things for her own enjoyment that involve other people's discomfort like Toph did.

So naturally the pair was more passionate and serene. You would think so anyway, but not if you were Katara and got tackled to the ground every time you got back from anywhere by your boyfriend.

Sokka sighed decidedly as he noticed that Toph and Sorin were up to no good again.

He leaped down off Appa and walked over too Aang's tent, were the mischievous two had entered.

Aang and Katara's passionate kissing was interrupted by two people standing above them with worried looks on their faces.

Toph and Sorin.

"That isn't the way you kiss." Toph said with obviously false concern in her voice.

"I agree. I will demonstrate the proper technique. Please watch closely." Sorin nodded the same false concern in his voice.

"This exam will not be repeated, because the look on your faces is so funny it's ruining my serious act." He added, barely containing his laughter.

Sorin leaned over and kissed his new girlfriend.

"You may proceed, assuming you have studied the proper technique." Toph said as soon as Sorin's lips were not on hers anymore.

They turned and walked out very officially, but as soon as they were out of the tent, Katara could practically hear them dropping their straight faces and bursting out with laughter.

"Okay guys, very funny, but enough love and happiness and more planning and death. We need to work on getting Aang a firebending teacher."

Everyone looked at Sokka like he was a moron.

"What about me? I could teach him some."

"Oh, yeaaaaaaa…"

Immediately Sokka demanded that Sorin begin teaching Aang at once.

"You're brilliant." Katara said sarcasically, rolling her eyes.

_Lesson number 1_

"Okay, so well start off small. I'll shot a flame at you, and you don't get burned. That was the first lesson Joeng Joeng ever taught me." Sorin said, suddenly serious.

Apparently, Sorin was only playful and cheerful whenever he wasn't firebending.

"Cool!! Wait, how do I not get burned?" Aang asked, suddenly confused.

Sorin merely grinned in response. "You have to figure that out yourself." Shooting a thin flame at Aang, who promptly yelped in pain, Sorin ran towards him.

"Ow!! How do I stop the fire?" Aang pleaded, as he was bombarded with tiny flames.

"Figure it out! You're not the Avatar for nothing!"

Aang cried out in pain as the flames licked him, burning his skin.

Reflecting back on his lessons with Joeng Joeng, he remembered to breathe. And, uhh, take a wide stance,….Racking his brain for memories, Aang ingnored the pain he was feeling. Focus on the sun's heat….

This time, Aang knew what to do. As soon as the next flame came, he stuck his hand out, and breathing deeply, focused intently on the sun.

The small flame came to rest on his palm, instead of burning him.

Sorin stopped his rapid flame shooting. Staring in awe, he couldn't help but smile.

"It took me a week of lessons to master this exercise. We've only been doing it for 2 hours and you've caught your first flame. This is what the Avatars are capable of….."

_The next day, lesson number 2_

"what will we be doing today?"

"Same as yesterday. Get in your stance."

This time, Aang was able to catch four or five out of every ten that Sorin shot. He was slowly getting used to the pain, and so it was easier to concentrate on the task.

After the lesson, Sorin went off to cause some trouble somewhere and then go make out with Toph, and Aang went to visit Katara who would heal his burns.

About one third of the time was actually spent healing.

_Lesson 3, following day_

This time Aang was already in stance when Sorin showed up, and they immediately began.

Aang was surprised to realize that the flames barely even hurt any more, and he was easily able to catch a majority. Sorin was very exited about the young Avatar's abilities.

_Lesson four 4_

By today, Aang was invulnerable to the small flames, and barely winced as they stung his skin. Even under a hail of the flames, Aang caught all of them, surprising Sorin greatly.

"Wow. That's great Aang. You've mastered this exercise in three days less than it took me. We're ready to move on."

Aang beamed with pride, and at dinner time, eagerly told everyone all about it in great detail.

_The next day_

"Aang, this time I won't be tossing small fire blasts, this time, we are working with the real deal. I'm going to try and blast you with fire, and you're only objective is to hit me with a blast of air. You're free to use water and earthbending as well, but to complete the exercise you have to hit me with air."

"How hard are you going to go?"

All Aang got for a reply was a fireball to the chest. Dodging easily out of the way, he spun and, with a flick of his staff, sent a gust of air rushing at Sorin.

Sorin grinned and advanced, thrusting a fist forward hard. The air blast was swallowed up by the powerful wave of fire that leapt from his fist with a roar. Spinning up into the air, Sorin slammed Aang into the ground with a fiery spinning kick, and blasted him ten feet up into the air with a cascade of fire that leapt from his palms.

Aang landed hard, too weak to form a cushion of air. He could feel Sorin stare triumphantly at him, but before he could utter a word Aang swept him off his feet with a thin water whip.

Sorin crashed to the ground. Getting up, he looked around surprised. Were was Aang?

In the last second, it clicked. Above him, was the simple answer. Diving out of the way just in time to avoid a staff to the head, Sorin gasped in surprise.

He had not expected that. And if he wanted the upper hand back, he was going to have to act quickly.

So, concentrating his energy, he breathed deeply, and launched a bolt of lightning from his fingertips that shot up into the sky with a deafenning CRACK!!

The effect was that what he wanted. Aang was too startled by the sudden outburst to aim correctly, and the blast of air went blowing harmlessly off to the side.

Energy still cackling around him, Sorin spun, and shot another lightning bolt at Aang.

The avatar was mighty, but still no match for a lightning bolt to the stomach. He flew backwards and crashed through a tree, before falling unconscious.

_Later that evening_

"Wow, so Aang almost got you? Were you fighting at your max?" Katara asked, impressed. After all, one does not usually pull off such a performance so early on into their lessons.

I wasn't at full power, but I still wouldn't have expected it." Sorin said thoughtfully while the small group (minus Aang, of course, who was still in the tent recovering.) ate dinner.

"I knew it! I guess Avatars are just all naturally gifted." Toph said, shaking her head. Even she was impressed.

"I can't wait till he starts flinging fire all over the place! He'll be awesome!!" Sorin was super excited about his new student's latent abilities.

**Ex-v: Eeeeeh!!! I feel odd without fluff!!! Please review!! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Ex-v: By request, this chapter will be more fluffy than the last one was, but just in case, there'll be some action in it too. Enjoy!!**

Suddenly, Toph motioned everybody to be still. Placing her hand sensitively on the ground, she felt for vibrations.

"Guys!! Ambush!" She whispered hurriedly. "Four rhinos, four riders. Probably firenation."

Just as she finished the sentence, four massive firenation beasts roared, crashing through the trees and surrounding the group.

"Do not move. Hand over the Avatar." One said calmly.

"No." Katara replied firmly.

"We will take him by force if we have to." The leader said, obviously becoming impatient.

"These guys mean business. I'll atke em while you guys get Aang to safety. I'll catch up soon." Sorin volunteered, jumping to his feet.

"But" "Go!!"

Toph nodded and turned, following the others out.

"We will not let you get away." The leader raised his fist and shot a fire blast at the retreating group, which just barely missed scorching them black.

Sorin leaped up high into the air, fire swirling around him as he backflipped and knocked one rider off his mount with a whip of flame. Landing evenly in the saddle, he directed the beast to ram head on into it's comrade, which it did.

At the last second, Sorin leaped from the saddle, and, soaring through the air, sliced the rider in his way apart with fiery claws.

Rolling over the beast, he crashed unevenly into the ground. Leaping away just in time to avoid three flaming arrows, Sorin responded by blasting the attacker in the chest with a fireball launched from his fist.

Jumping up as soon as he regained his balance, he jumped up onto the leader's rhino, right behind him. Dodging the hasty attempts to fry him with firebending, Sorin calmly threw him from his steed and slammed a fireball into his heavily guarded face on the way down.

Fire swirling around him, he blasted a few explosives he heard coming his way with a stream of fire, before assaulting the attacker in the same way.

Sorin nodded to himself as he tied the unconscious men together. It had taken him littler time than he thought it would have.

Immediately, he leaped p onto one of the rhino's and took off after his friends.

_Later_

"There you are!" Sorin cried out happily after looking for his friends for quite some time.

"What took you so long?"

"Finding you."

"Oh…."

"Hey, were are Aang and Katara?"

"Were do you think?"

"…….."

"Oh, there you are! High time you guys finish your lesson, by the way." They heard Sokka say.

"Aang's only just recovering from a lightning bolt to the chest. It isn't a good time to begin a new training session." Katara input, walking out of Aang's tent.

"Yeah, I'm sure you were doing a great job of helping him recover in there…" Sokka said suspiciously, his voice trailing off.

When he realized that Sorin and Toph were still looking at him, he waved them off. "Go on!! Go make out or something…away from here." Sokka shooed them away.

Sorin and Toph looked at each other for a second, then shrugged and walked away towards their tent.

**Ex-v: There!! I hope that was a nice mixture of action and fluff. If nobody minds, I'm gonna turn up the fluff rating a little. **

**BTW, please REVIEWWWW!!!! PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ex-V: I am SO SORRY for the wait, I broke almost every bone in my right hand and i just couldn't type. The good news is i've had so much time to think about ideas that you can expect fast updates for a long while!**

Sorin Walked away with Toph, leaving Sokka to fume in annoyance. Suddenly, Toph stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sorin asked curiosly. Toph didn't answer. Instead, she knelt down to the ground and felt for vibrations.

"Somethings coming." She replied suddenly. 'What is it?"

Toph didn't answer, so Sorin Jumped up to a tree and started climbing up. When he reached the top, he looked around.

Than he saw it. A big, black, sleek looking tank machine in the distance, plowing through everything in it's way, directly towards their campground. But what worried him most was that it was the same machine he saw that day when the fireballs assaulted them on Appa's back.

Jumping down the the ground, he grabbed Tophs arm and tried to pull her with him and he ran. She rooted herself to the spot and asked "What is it, what's going on?"

"Come on!" He said hastilly, pulling on her arm." She refused to budge until he told her what was up.

He kissed her quickly, and she loosed up. "Okay." she said simply, and allowed herself to be dragged along.

_Later_

Bursting back into the campground, Sorin yelled that they had to go immediately.

"What's wrong?' a mystified Sokka asked. 'Somethings coming, and it's big and dangerous!"

Sokka looked curiosly at Toph, Who just shrugged.

"You must be tired, Why don't you just " Sokka never finished that sentence, because at that precise moment, a massive black tank came bursting into campground even louder than Sorin had.

Sokka gaped.

"RUN" He screamed finally, Aang and Katara, who had been practicing waterbending in a nearby stream came running. They Leaped up onto Appa. Sokka followed them, Grabbing Toph and throwing her on board. But he was to slow to grab Soring, Because a Fireball came shooting out of the machine and Threw Sokka Backwards.

"Go! " Sorin yelled to them.

"what about you!" Aang cried back.

"I'll take care of it, Just go! I'll meet you there!" screaming to be heard, Pointing to a large mountain some distance away.

Appa Reared up and leaped into the air, leaving sorin behind. Just then, a hissing sound came from the tank and a figure crawled out.

It was Azula.

**Ex-v: Hope you like it! This next xchappie will be the first Azula vs. Sorin Showdown. Who do you think should win? Either way they'll both survive. Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ex-v: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was super busy! Anyway, Enjoy, and If you're in a giving mood, review.**

"Well, who do we have here?" Azula asked sweetly, all the while giving Sorin a look that most plainly wished him a painful death.

Sorin spoke boldly. "Whoever I am, I'm bad news for you. I can promise that."

"Really. I am so eager to see what you mean. After all, I was expecting to find the avatar here. I imagine I will have to satisfy my disappointment by killing you." She replied nastily, all traces of sweetness gone.

"I'm afraid you'll be disappointed for awhile more, then." Sorin displayed his point by thrusting out his first and sending a massive fireball hurtling towards Azula, who leaped easily out of the way.

Upon landing, Azula hurled a barrage of fire at Sorin, who responded with swirl of lightning that swallowed up all the flames.

All manner of fairness forgotten, The two spun and dived, leaped and turned, all the while directing flame after lightning after flame at each other, and while a few made contact with their targets, many went spiraling off into the forest, were they lit up like a bonfire.

Before too long, the entire surrounding area was alight with fire, and this fire burned high and low, Increasing in power and intensity, until it could be seen for miles around.

One place the inferno was visible from was the top of a nearby mountain, where a group of four people (and one sky bison) where anxiously awaiting a certain firebender's return.

"Toph, I swear he'll be alright. This is Sorin were talking about, remember?" Katara said in a calm voice.

"I know, but still…" Toph replied_. He'll be fine, there's nothing to worry about. _She repeated this to herself continuously, like a mantra in her head.

"I'm not worried at all." Came Sokka's reply. in what he probably thought was a soothing voice., in a voice that suggested that he was in fact verry worried.

**Ex-V: Sorry about the tragic lack of fluff, but It's coming I promise.**


End file.
